Compañera?
by Dorien
Summary: Angel tem uma namorada. Só que essa namorada não é Miss Aubrey.
1. Namorada?

**001 -Namorada? **

Ela não era burra e muito menos tapada, é claro que ela tinha notado algo diferente. Todos tinham notado. Angel parecia não ficar mais de tanto papo furado com as dançarinas de fundo e não chamava Aubrey por nenhum dos apelidos em espanhol que ele geralmente chamava. Ele parecia outra pessoa, já que essas eram características marcantes dele.

- Ele desistiu. - Taye foi quem disse enquanto os homens estavam fazendo uma coreografia separada das mulheres, era um dos exercícios de dança que eles faziam, trocar de parceiros.

- Já estava na hora. - Emilia disse revirando os olhos.

- Do que vocês estão falando? - Aubrey perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Do seu parceiro, Miss, parece que ele desistiu mesmo de você. - Taye respondeu sem nenhum tipo de deboche, apenas falando o que se passava na mente de todos ali. - Só não sei porquê demorou tanto e porque logo agora.

- E o que te faz achar isso? - a ruiva perguntou, mesmo sabendo exatamente a resposta.

- Ele não está te chamando pelos apelidos carinhosos e não está dando em cima das dançarinas secundárias, Angel está claramente passando por algum tipo de mudança de comportamento.

- Assustador. - Lil' T resmungou.

- Melhor pra ele. - Emilia falou - Não ia conseguir nada com a senhorita coração de gelo mesmo.

Aquele era o tipo de deixa perfeita que Aubrey tinha para começar uma discussão com Emilia, mas dessa vez ela preferiu permanecer em silêncio, apenas encarando o ensaio dos meninos. Eles estavam fazendo uma coreografia em conjunto para Whistle e mais brincavam e se divertiam do que realmente faziam alguma coisa, mas já era o final do ensaio, então ninguém estava levando muita coisa a sério.

Todas as outras integrantes da DCI perceberam a oportunidade de discutir que Aubrey perdeu - algo que nunca acontecia, já que a ruiva sempre tinha que bater boca com alguém para mostrar que estava certa - e é claro que já associavam isso ao comportamento estranho do latino.

* * *

No final do treino, todos se despediram e cada um rumou para sua própria casa, a maioria acompanhados dos seus parceiros de crew. Angel e Aubrey também estavam acompanhados um do outro, já que Angel sempre dava carona para sua parceira porque, além de querer ficar o maior tempo possível na companhia dela, a ruiva não sabia dirigir.

O carro estava estranhamente silencioso, a não ser pelo som que vinha do rádio. Aubrey geralmente ficava em silêncio, mas era Angel quem não parava de falar, fosse sobre o ensaio, fosse apenas para elogiar a sua acompanhante ou apenas para fazer uma brincadeira; aquela vez, porém, estava sendo diferente.

- Angel? - ela chamou, mas em momento nenhum desviou os olhos da janela.

Por isso mesmo ele achou que tinha imaginado ter ouvido ela, por isso e porque Aubrey não teria motivo nenhum para chamá-lo, teria?

- Angel! - dessa vez ela olhou para ele, então ele percebeu que era verdade.

- Aubs! - ele olhou rapidamente para ela antes de voltar a olhar para a rua - Não achei que você estivesse mesmo falando comigo, o que houve?

Ela franziu a testa e fez biquinho, contrariada.

- O que houve comigo? Bem, essa é exatamente a pergunta que eu quero fazer pra você. - ela cruzou os braços.

Ele podia sentir os olhos verdes dela observando cada movimento dele, inclusive o apertão que ele deu no volante quando ela terminou de falar. Ele tentou parecer inocente sorrindo, mas quando falou não iria enganar ninguém, muito menos sua parceira.

- O que houve comigo? Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Parece que algo aconteceu?

- Não se faça de idiota, não comigo.

Ele engoliu seco e limpou a garganta, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

- Você não vai falar? - a ruiva pressionou.

- Não é isso... É que eu...

- O quê?

- Bem, eu não achei que alguém ia perceber alguma mudança, muito menos você. - ele disse olhando para ela de rabo de olho.

- Muito menos eu? Eu sou sua parceira de dança, a pessoa que passa mais tempo com você. É óbvio que eu percebi. E, se você quer saber, eu não fui a única, todo mundo já percebeu que alguma coisa aconteceu.

- Todo mundo?

- Todo mundo. Agora você pode fazer o favor de falar o que houve?

- Como vocês perceberam? - tentou enrolar um pouco mais, pelo menos até ele chegar ao prédio.

- Ficou meio na cara quando você parou de dar em cima das dançarinas de fundo e parou de me chamar pelos apelidos carinhosos em espanhol. Claro que isso foi o que todos perceberam, mas, além disso, você também parou de tentar qualquer tipo de aproximação comigo. Na verdade, acho que você anda me evitando por um tempo. - foi um alívio para ela poder falar aquilo, já estava com isso preso na garganta por semanas.

- E o que você acha que houve?

- Não comece a brincar comigo, _cabrón! _- ela disse uma das poucas palavras que ele tinha ensinado para ela em espanhol.

- Aubrey... - ele parou o carro e por um momento a ruiva não tinha entendido, mas quando viu, já estavam em frente a garagem do prédio.

- Você não vai me enrolar, Angel!

O latino permaneceu em silêncio até parar o 4x4 na vaga dele. Aubrey já estava com o rosto vermelho de irritação e a cara amarrada.

- Você quer mesmo saber o que houve? - ele perguntou finalmente se virando para ela e a olhando nos olhos.

- Se eu estou perguntando... - ela debochou.

- Ok, Aubrey. - ele tomou fôlego e coragem de contar aquilo para sua _hermosa_ - Se você que saber, eu estou assim porque eu tenho uma namorada.

Por mais que aquela fosse a reação mais não-Miss-Aubrey possível, ela tinha engasgado com a própria saliva quando ele terminou de falar que tinha uma namorada.

- Aubrey? - Angel perguntou preocupado enquanto batia nas costas dela.

- Namorada? Que tipo de brincadeira doente é essa, Angel? - os olhos verdes se transformaram em fendas cortantes enquanto ela tirava as mãos dele de cima dela.

- Não é brincadeira, eu tenho uma namorada mesmo.

- Claro, e eu tenho um filhote de panda gigante no meu apartamento. - ela revirou os olhos.

O latino riu, nervoso. Não esperava que essa fosse a reação dela. É claro que ele imaginou que ela iria estar surpresa por ele estar em um relacionamento sério - até ele mesmo estava - e até esperou risadas incrédulas, mas nunca imaginou que ela iria olhar para ele como se quisesse arrancar sua cabeça.

- Aubrey, eu realmente tenho uma namorada. - ele disse o mais sério que podia.

- Jura? - ela disse, entrando no que em sua cabeça era uma brincadeira - Então qual é o nome da sua _namorada_? Sra Invisível?

- Malorie. - ele respondeu, ignorando a provocação.

- Malorie o quê?

- Malorie Pelet.

A ruiva ficou encarando ele, observando cada expressão facial que ele fazia, tentando identificar se ele só estava brincando ou se - por mais surpreendentemente irritante que fosse - Angel realmente tivesse conseguido uma namorada.

- E como ela é?

- Baixa, cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, muito bonita...

Aquele muito bonita tinha sido uma faca no ego dela. Muito bonita? Muito bonita mais bonita que ela? Ela não acreditava, porque quando Angel a elogiava sempre falava que ela era _linda_.

- E por que ninguém conheceu ela ainda? - indagou, ainda desconfiada.

- Porque eu estava esperando o momento certo pra apresentar ela pra vocês. Nós também não estamos namorando a mais de um mês, queria esperar um tempo. - respondeu sinceramente.

- Eu quero conhecê-la. - disparou enquanto abria a porta do carro e saía do alcance de Angel.

Ele logo depois saiu, com a cara mais surpresa que Aubrey já tinha visto.

- Você o _quê_?

- Eu quero conhecê-la, não ouviu?

- Ouvi, mas...

- Mas o quê? A senhora imaginária tem outro compromisso? - provocou.

- Não! - agora ela podia ver que ele finalmente tinha entrado na pilha. - Quando você quer? Ela vai poder qualquer dia!

- Nossa, quanta certeza! - ela foi andando em direção ao elevador, sendo seguida pelo moreno - Quer dizer então que a agenda dela é controlada por você? Você é o que, o namorado ou o secretário dela?

- Sou o namorado, mas sei que, como a _ótima _namorada que ela é, Malorie com certeza vai estar disponível quando eu pedi. - ele rebateu.

Poucas vezes a Lu$h Crew brigava de saírem gritando um com o outro. Na verdade, na maioria das vezes Angel cedia de alguma forma aos caprichos de Aubrey, por isso quase nunca havia discussões, mas naquele momento nenhum dos dois tinha a menor vontade de ceder qualquer coisa ao outro.

- Own, quer dizer que ela é uma _ótima _namorada? Foi por isso que você não apresentou ela pra ninguém ainda, por acaso? - Miss Aubrey disse enquanto entrava no elevador, Angel a seguiu e apertou o botão da cobertura com força desnecessária.

- Eu já te falei, Aubrey, eu estava...

- Esperando! - ele foi cortado pela voz estridente da ruiva - Esperando, eu acredito! Esperando pra ver se você não ia se cansar desse brinquedinho rápido demais, certo, Angel?

Antes que ela pudesse se mexer ela viu a mão de Angel virar um punho e ir na sua direção, a única coisa que ela conseguiu fazer foi prender o ar e arregalar os olhos. Miss Aubrey só se mexeu quando tremeu de susto ao ouvir o barulho do soco que ele deu contra a parede de metal da caixa em que eles estavam. A outra mão dele estava ao lado da sua cintura, enquanto o punho fechado ainda contra o elevador estava a menos de vinte centímetros da sua cabeça. Ela percebeu que Angel estava ofegante e percebeu então que ela também estava.

A cabeça dele estava baixa, então a única coisa que ela podia ver era o cabelo castanho espetado dele, mesmo que naquele momento ela quisesse ver os olhos do parceiro. De dança, é claro. Pelo visto, aquele era o único tipo de parceria que eles teriam. Aos poucos o olhar dele foi subindo, passando pelo corpo inteiro dela, até ele encarar os olhos verdes acinzentados dela. Aubrey tremeu quando viu os olhos que tinham cor de ouro derretido a encarando com tanta força. Ela sentia que só o olhar dele estava tirando todo o seu fôlego.

O punho ao lado da cabeça dela se abriu, mas ela ainda olhava somente para os olhos dele. Ele respirou ruidosamente e fechou os olhos, tentando se acalmar, nunca antes tinha perdido tanto a paciência com a ruiva. Ele só abriu os olhos quando foi surpreendido ao sentir um toque contra sua bochecha, era a mão dela. Angel não se lembrava de ela ter tocado nele tão gentilmente antes, as mãos brancas estavam tocando levemente na face dele, acariciando-a com o polegar.

- Chegamos. - ela murmurou.

Quando o latino olhou para o lado percebeu que eles realmente tinham chegado na cobertura, que era composta de dois apartamentos enormes. Um dele e um dela, eles eram vizinhos. E é claro que isso foi arranjado pela DCI. Tirando Taye e Lil' T que moravam juntas por serem irmãs, todos eles eram vizinhos dos seus parceiros de crew.

Ele então se recompôs, tirando ambas as mãos do metal frio e botando-as diretamente em seu bolso, mas ele permaneceu olhando para ela. Aubrey desviou o olhar e abriu a porta do elevador. Seguiu diretamente para sua porta, sem olhar para trás, sem olhar para o latino, mas estava atenta com seus ouvidos e não ouviu nenhum barulho de passos ou chaves vindo do outro lado do corredor. Pegou as chaves na bolsa e logo abriu a porta branca com maçaneta dourada.

- Ei, _mi hermosa. _- ele chamou e ela se virou, surpresa, era a primeira vez que ele a chamava por um apelido em espanhol depois que, supostamente, tinha arrumado uma namorada. - Que tal amanhã depois do ensaio? Posso fazer um queijos e vinhos aqui em casa. Eu, você e Malorie.

O olhar dele parecia realmente arrependido de ter perdido a paciência com ela, mas Aubrey não podia o culpar, ela tinha plena consciência do quão irritante e insistente ela podia ser. Ela sabia exatamente o que ela era.

- Parece ótimo, _guapo_.

* * *

**N/A.:** Now shit's goin to get serious! lol

Já que ganhei um xbox e Dance Central 3, não tinha como eu não me apaixonar pela Lu$h Crew! Essa é a primeira estória em português, - porque provavelmente eu sou uma das poucas que devem pensar neles como um OTP - e eu decidi fazê-la porque as que tem em inglês são ou oneshots ou incompletas ou chatas.

Não que a minha não vá ficar incompleta ou chata, mas fiquei afim de escrever a primeira história!

Na minha mente, a Miss Aubrey é uma mistura de Santada (Glee) x Regina George (Mean Girls) x Miranda Priestly (O Diabo Veste Prada). Pois é, então dá pra ter uma noção do que se passa pela cabeça da ruiva quando ela é controlada pelas minhas palavras! rs

Já o Angel eu não sei com quem comparar, de verdade, pra mim ele é um ponto fora da linha, mas _me gusta_!


	2. Encontro de Três

**002 -Encontro de Três **

O combinado foi que eles iriam praticar, - como acontecia todos os dias - ir para seus respectivos apartamentos, se arrumarem e quando Malorie chegasse no apartamento de Angel, o latino ia interfonar para Aubrey. É claro que os detalhes sobre a noite era algo que ela só teria que se preocupar depois que o ensaio acabasse, mas, por algum motivo, isso não saia da cabeça dela.

Será que a garota era mesmo _muito bonita_? E que tipo de loira ela era? Oxigenada, natural, loiro acinzentado, mel... Tantas preocupações imbecis que Aubrey não conseguia tirar da cabeça mesmo se xingando e tentando se controlar. Até a roupa que ela ia usar era algo que não saia da mente dela mesmo que ela só fosse ir até o apartamento de frente para o seu e mesmo que qualquer pano lhe caísse como uma luva.

Naquele momento, porém, ela precisava se concentrar na batida e no ritmo de (When You're Gonna) Give It Up To Me que, na verdade, era uma música dos meninos da Hi-Def. A proposta da performance do dia era dominar as músicas de uma outra Crew. Eles dominariam as músicas da Hi-Def, que ficou com as músicas das meninas da Flash4ward, que teria que dançar as músicas da Riptide, que por sua vez teria que ensaiar com as músicas deles.

Aubrey era obrigada a admitir que esse tipo de música combinava bem mais com o seu parceiro latino do que com ela, mas não era como se ela não conseguisse fazer os passos, era uma questão de estilo, apenas.

Por algum motivo, imaginar que dançar essa música a algumas semanas atrás seria um prato cheio para seu parceiro ficar lançando indiretas para ela a deixava sentindo algo estranho. Algo estranho que não gostava nem um pouco da falta de comentários.

A verdade é que Miss Aubrey não só gostava de atenção, ela amava. Ser o centro das atenções era algo que ela não perdia a oportunidade de ser, talvez por isso tenha escolhido dançar, estar em um palco, fazer as pessoas quererem ser como ela, fazer as pessoas aplaudirem... Tudo isso estava dentro dela.

Depois de pouco mais de uma hora eles já tinham os passos certos e sincronizados, a música não era muito difícil mesmo. A próxima foi Around The World, seguida por Beware Of The Boys, Da' Butt - que seria mais uma música que renderia comentários de Angel a poucas semanas atrás -, Eletric Boogie, Let The Music Play, You Got It (The right Stuff), Supersonic e depois Wild Ones.

Quando todas as músicas já estavam dominadas eles tiveram que escolher três para apresentar para os outros grupos, que fariam a mesma coisa com três músicas. Só isso já tinha tomado a manhã inteira e uma parte grande da tarde. Aubrey não estava ageuntando ficar sentada olhando as outras crews se apresentando enquanto, na sua cabeça, a única coisa que ela conseguia pensar era em uma tal de Malorie Pelet. Até que finalmente chegou a vez dela e de Angel. Pelo menos, enquanto dançava a única coisa que ficava na cabeça dela eram os passos e o ritmo da música. Ela ficava totalmente focada.

- Ótimo ensaio, pessoal! - Lima falou sorrindo pra eles.

- Muito bom mesmo. - Rasa falou sorrindo.

- Já são seis horas, acho que vocês estão dispensados. - a agente falou as palavras tão aguardada por todos eles, principalmente por Aubrey.

Então todos se despediram, como era de costume e desceram até o estacionamento juntos.

- Dançar Ice Ice Baby era algo que eu queria a um bom tempo! - Glitch ia falando sorridente.

- É uma das minhas favoritas na nossa playlist. - Taye falou também sorrindo.

Lil' T apenas concordou.

- Moves Like Jagger não foi nada mal também. - a mais nova comentou.

- Como eu queria ter dançado essa! - Angel se manifestou.

- Combina com você. - Bodie comentou enquanto ria.

- Ei, vamos Bodie, não podemos nos atrasar! - Emilia se meteu e foi andando pro Jeep dela.

- Espere por mim, Em! - ele gritou - Tchau, pessoal! - o loiro foi correndo atrás da morena.

- Até mais, pessoal. - Angel aproveitou a deixa para também se despedir - Vamos, Aubrey.

A ruiva não se manifestou contra isso, apenas se despediu dos outros e seguiu Angel que ia para o carro. Uma já dentro do 4x4 com Angel, eles saíram do prédio da DCI.

- Eu falei com Malorie e ela disse que ia chegar quase oito horas no meu apartamento, se arrume rápido. - Angel disse.

- Eu sempre me arrumo rápido e não é como se eu tivesse que me arrumar realmente pra ir na sua casa conhecer sua namorada. - Aubrey disse, tentando controlar o tom de sua voz.

Angel preferiu não responder. Ele não queria abrir brechas para que ela conseguisse fazer ele perder a paciência, como tinha acontecido no dia anterior. É claro que ele nunca tinha pensado em _bater_ em Aubrey, aquele pensamento seria ridículo, mas ela conseguiu fazer ele sentir vontade de socar alguma coisa.

Por que ela sempre tinha que fazer as coisas ficarem mais difíceis pra ele? Por que ela não podia simplesmente ficar feliz pelo seu namoro e não irritada ou incrédula o suficiente pra achar que ele estava inventando coisas... Às vezes a ruiva deixava ele zonzo com suas ações.

A única coisa boa que tinha acontecido no dia anterior com a briga deles foi quando ela tocou o rosto dele, não se lembrava dela ter tocado nele tão gentilmente. Os olhos dela enquanto o tocava também pareciam tão mais brilhantes e quase pedintes, ela parecia quase indefesa. _Não_. Angel se controlou. Não, não havia sido bom. Seria bom se ele não tivesse uma namorada, seria bom se ele gostasse da Miss Aubrey. Gostasse...

- Preocupado? - a ruiva tirou ele de seus pensamentos.

- Deveria estar?

- Não. - respondeu simplesmente - Não comigo. - completou em voz baixa.

Angel não tinha certeza do que aquilo queria dizer, mas preferiu tentar ignorar sua parceira de dança até eles estarem na companhia da sua namorada. Assim que eles chegaram no prédio, saíram da garagem em silêncio e pegaram o elevador da mesma maneira. Só falaram alguma coisa quando já tinham chegado a cobertura.

- Até daqui a pouco. - Angel disse enquanto abria a porta do apartamento.

- Até. - Aubrey respondeu enquanto fechava a sua.

* * *

Aubrey relaxou bem mais quando viu seu guarda roupa aberto, mostrando todas as incríveis opções que ela tinha e nem se lembrava. Enrolada na toalha, ela resolveu pegar um short colorido, uma blusa branca meio transparente e usou um sutiã verde. Nos pés, ela resolveu usar algo baixo, já que quando botava saltos ficava quase do tamanho de Angel.

De maquiagem, ela só passou base, lápis de olho preto, rímel e batom.

Por algum motivo não queria parecer que estava se arrumando com algum tipo de empenho, pela primeira vez queria parecer que tinha pegado a primeira roupa do armário e ela tinha sido de cara a escolha certa.

Depois de secar os cabelos ruivos, fazendo-os cair nos cachos naturais, ela estava finalmente pronta e nada do interfone tocar. Tentando parecer despreocupada, Aubrey decidiu sentar no sofá da sala e ver se tinha algo bom passando na TV. Não achou nada bom, por isso ficou trocando os canais como louca, querendo que o tempo passasse logo. Miss Aubrey odiava esperar por qualquer coisa.

Finalmente ela ouviu o barulho irritante do interfone e se controlou o máximo para andar em uma velocidade normal enquanto ia pegá-lo.

- Alô? - atendeu como se não soubesse quem é.

- Aubs? - era Angel, é claro.

- Ela já chegou? - perguntou checando as unhas vermelhas.

- Já, está subindo no elevador, pode vir. - ele respondeu.

- Abra sua porta, espanhol. - e com isso desligou o interfone.

Saiu de casa e já pode ver a porta de Angel aberta, mas nenhum sinal de uma mulher loira. Ela atravessou o corredor e assim que entrou na casa dele, Angel surgiu saindo da cozinha com uma garrafa de vinho e três taças.

- Espero que você tenha mais do que só uma garrafa. - a ruiva brincou.

- Tenho um estoque inteiro, _pelirroja. _- ele respondeu indo para a sala.

- Hm, Ang? - uma voz feminina veio da porta.

Aubrey respirou fundo antes de se virar, agradecendo por Angel já estar na sala e não de frente para ela. Dando um giro perfeito sobre um pé, a ruiva se virou e deparou-se com uma figura menor que ela, com cabelos loiros dourados longos e lisos, olhos azuis pequenos, nariz pequeno também, assim como a boca. A mulher parecia uma miniatura, mas Aubrey tinha admitir que era uma miniatura _bonitinha_.

- Lorie! - Angel disse enquanto saia da sala e a abraçou.

Algo no interior de Aubrey se contorceu, mas ela era discreta e orgulhosa demais pra mostrar algo. Infelizmente, ela não conseguiu controlar suas unhas, que se cravaram na palma da sua mão quando eles trocaram um beijo. _Bem na frente minha frente, que demonstração de afeto desnecessária! _Assim que os pombinhos se separaram, Malorie deu uma olhada nela.

- Você deve ser Miss Aubrey! A parceira de dança do Angel, certo? - ela perguntou sorridente enquanto Angel mantinha os braços ao redor dos ombros dela.

- Isso mesmo, - deu seu melhor sorriso e parece que funcionou - e você deve ser Malorie a namorada dele.

- Sou, prazer. - ela falou educada e esticou a mão para Aubrey.

A ruiva apenas apertou, sem responder mais nada. Não ia conseguir falar que foi um prazer ter conhecido Malorie, não tinha chegado nem perto.

- Agora que as _chicas_ estão apresentadas, me esperem na sala que eu vou terminar de levar as coisas.

E com isso ele foi direto para a cozinha, deixando as duas sozinhas. Aubrey apenas foi andando em direção a sala e sabia que estava sendo seguida pela menina.

- É a primeira vez que vem no apartamento de Angel? - a ruiva perguntou se jogando no sofá, como se fosse sua própria casa.

- É sim. - a loira respondeu sentando-se no outro sofá ainda contida.

- Vai se acostumar fácil, por maior que seja é bem fácil saber onde ficam as coisas... Casa de homem, sabe como é. - a ruiva deu de ombros.

- Já esteve aqui várias vezes?

- Já, ele é meu vizinho e parceiro, sabe. - falou como se não fosse nada demais, mas queria provocar. Pela expressão na cara da namoradinha dele, Malorie claramente achava que eles já tinham transado. - Até tentei ajudar ele a dar um toque mais pessoal ao apartamento, um toque que só mulheres podem dar... Mas aquele cabeça dura não quis.

Bem, aquilo era verdade, ela tinha mesmo tentado ajudar a melhorar o apartamento.

- Angel é realmente teimoso. - a loira falou sorrindo.

- E persistente. - a ruiva completou ao se lembrar de como ele se jogava em cima dela a algumas semanas atrás.

- Confraternizando contra mim já? - o latino apareceu na sala.

Aubrey percebeu que o sorriso de Malorie ficou ainda maior e torceu o nariz. Angel botou uma bandeja com queijos e duas facas em cima da mesa, onde as taças e a garrafa de vinho já estava.

- Estou te entregando. - Aubrey disse e por um momento viu preocupação nas feições de Angel, mas depois que ela sorriu, ele percebeu que era apenas uma brincadeira.

- Não sei como. Sou um menino exemplar, Miss Aubrey.

Ele botou vinho nas três taças e deu uma para a loira e outra para a ruiva.

- Um brinde! - ele propôs.

- Ao amor. - Aubrey disse sorrindo, mas na verdade sendo irônica.

Pelo menos Malorie não percebeu e brindou com um sorriso no rosto, já Angel tinha percebido. Cada um tomou um gole do seu vinho.

- Mas então, Malorie... - a ruiva começou - Seu nome, quem escolheu? - perguntou mexendo a taça.

- Minha mãe. - a loira respondeu sem entender.

- Estranho. - a ruiva deu uma risada - Malorie quer dizer 'azarada'.

A menina corou, o que só fez a ruiva rir um pouco mais e Angel olhar para ela, repreendendo-a.

- É, algumas pessoas falam isso pra mim.

- Bem, então eu não acho que esse nome se encaixe muito bem a ela, uma pena. - Angel se meteu - Além de bonita, ela é ótima, não vejo como isso pode ser azar.

- Obrigada, Ang. E eu tenho você. - ela corou quando disse isso e Aubrey teve vontade de pedir licença para vomitar.

- Pois é, as mães deveriam tomar mais cuidado ao nomear os filhos. - ela ignorou o que aquele pequeno gesto de intimidade entre eles fez com seu interior - O meu nome, por exemplo, significa 'governanta justa das pessoas pequenas' ou 'rainha dos elfos'. Bem, e eu não me lembro de ter um exercito de anões ao meu comando. - deu de ombros e a loira riu do que ela disse - Outro exemplo claro é Angel, certo? Anjo... Bem, se a mãe dele visse ele crescido com certeza teria escolhido outro nome!

Malorie riu, mas deu pra ver que foi por pura educação. _Pelo menos essa provocação ela entendeu!_, Aubrey pensou, sentindo-se vitoriosa. Angel parecia que queria tacar ela da varanda. Quando olhou para seu copo, percebeu que já tinha bebido ele todo. Inclinou-se para a mesa e botou mais vinho.

- Mas então, como foi o dia hoje? - Angel perguntou para a namorada.

- Tudo tranquilo, nada muito emocionante acontece em um escritório, Ang. Com certeza seu trabalho é bem mais emocionante.

- Oh, então você trabalha em um escritório? - Aubrey perguntou e tomou um gole do vinho - O que você faz?

- Sou secretária. - a loira corou.

- Jura? E você gosta de dançar? - mais um gole.

- Gosto, às vezes ir pra boates é uma das poucas coisas que eu consigo fazer com minhas amigas.

- Ah, eu quis dizer dançar de verdade, sabe. - Aubrey revirou os olhos - Mas enfim, ir à boates também é legal.

Mais uma vez a menina corou e desviou o olhar dela. A ruiva se perguntava quanto tempo ela iria aguentar. Angel tentou mais uma vez mudar de assunto e Aubrey sentiu vontade de rir dos esforços que ele fazia para que ela não tivesse nada ruim para falar. Para o desespero do latino, porém, Miss Aubrey sempre teria algo ruim para dizer.

- Ei, Aubrey, sua taça está vazia de novo. - Angel comentou tentando parecer menos irritado e a namorada dele podia até acreditar nisso, mas Aubrey percebia exatamente o estado de espírito dele. Quando a ruiva olhou para sua taça viu que ele tinha razão - A garrafa de vinho também acabou, que tal ir na cozinha comigo pegar mais uma?

Ela franziu a testa, entendendo o que ele queria fazer. Ele claramente queria afastar ela da namoradinha dele.

- Acho que você consegue carregar uma garrafa de vinho sozinho, Angel.

- Mas você é quem está bebendo mais, vamos logo. - ele então a puxou do sofá da maneira mais delicada que conseguiu e murmurou um 'voltamos já' para a namorada.

Assim que chegaram na cozinha, Angel parecia ter esquecido que eles tinham ido ali pegar uma garrafa de vinho.

- _Qué demonios estás haciendo? _- ele perguntou irritado, sabendo que Miss Aubrey saberia o que ele tinha acabado de falar.

- Bebendo vinho. - ela respondeu dando as costas para ele pegando a garrafa, já que sabia onde as coisas na casa de Angel ficavam - Muito, muito vinho. Sabe, esse vinho é realmente bom, depois eu preciso anotar o nome par-

Ele pegou-a pelo braço e a virou, queria olhar nos olhos dela enquanto conversavam. Aubrey o olhava com os olhos verdes arregalados. O latino pegou a garrafa de vinho da mão dela e a puxou para um canto mais longe da porta.

- Não se faça de desentendida, Miss Aubrey! - ele sussurrou irritado - Você está sendo propositalmente insuportável e mal educada com Malorie.

- Oh, você acha? - perguntou sorrindo boba, culpa do vinho.

Ela era fraca com bebidas, já que preferia sempre beber algo como um suco ou água. Na verdade, não gostava de nada alcoólico, além de vinho e nem isso a apetecia muito. Geralmente bebia apenas uma taça e já estava de bom tamanho, depois voltava para sua água. Naquele momento, porém, ela tinha certeza de que tinha bebido mais de uma taça, já tinha perdido a conta.

- Não se faça de estúpida comigo, _por dios_! Por que você _sempre_ tem que fazer as coisas serem mais difíceis? Por que você não pode ser legal com ela? Por que você não pode ser legal com _alguém _uma vez na sua vida? - desabafou, mas se arrependeu assim que viu o olhar ferido dela.

A ruiva sacudiu o braço, querendo que ele a largasse e assim Angel fez. Ela não olhava mais nos olhos dele, era uma das primeiras vezes em que ela se sentia constrangida por algo que tinha feito, isso a lembrava de quando era menor e era constantemente repreendida pelos pais.

Ela sabia que estava sendo uma boa filha da puta agindo assim com a convidada de Angel, mas não conseguia evitar. Por mais que fosse horrível admitir, a menina parecia ser legal e isso era bem claro só pelo fato dela ter aguentado Aubrey até agora, mas ela não queria que ela fosse legal, ela queria que, na verdade, Malorie fosse horrível, chata, insuportável...

Então entendeu qual era seu problema com a loira. Ela não queria que Malorie fosse a namorada de Angel. Ela não queria que ninguém fosse a namorada de Angel.

- Aubrey? - ele a chamou de volta para a realidade.

Quando ela o olhou percebeu que ele estava arrependido de ter falado daquele jeito com ela, mesmo que ele tivesse razão, mas ela não ia admitir isso.

- Vamos pegar logo o vinho, acho que deixamos sua _namorada_ tempo demais sozinha. - a ruiva resmungou e tentou pegar a garrafa da mão de Angel, mas o latino afastou o vinho dela.

- Não vai me responder por que você está assim? - ele perguntou e mais uma vez ela desviou o olhar do dele, coisa que não era do feitio dela.

Geralmente, mesmo quando ele dava em cima dela, Miss Aubrey continuava com seu olhar focado no dele. Ela não se intimidava com nada, não parecia ter qualquer tipo de medo ou remorso, agora, porém, ela estava mais frágil do que no dia anterior no elevador. Aquilo só fazia ele querer abraçá-la, mas Angel estava se controlando.

- Eu não gosto dela. - falou a verdade.

- Você nem conhece ela!

- Eu sei, mas eu não gosto dela pelo pouco que eu já conheço. - o latino deu uma risada incrédula.

- O pouco que você já conhece? Você só sabe que ela trabalha em um escritório, mora com as amigas-

- Eu sei que ela é sua namorada.

* * *

**N/A.:** E aquele foi o 'BOOM!' lol

Acho que ninguém entendeu qual foi a do 'boom', mas enfim!

_"Play nice, Miss Aubrey!"_

Não, Miss Aubrey não é legal, ela é um bitch que faz tudo pra ter o que quer... Se tiver algum potterhead por aí, imagina que ela é da sonserina! Pelo menos na minha mente ela é assim... Mas é claro que, nem todo mundo é de ferro! Não vou ficar explicando as características dela, espero que dê pra perceber bem qual é! ;)

Enfim, obrigada as duas pessoas extremamente gentis que deixaram review no último capítulo: Helen e Juju

_Helen, gracias por leer el fic por google traductor, que es un gran desafío! 3 _


	3. Visita Inesperada

**003- Visita Inesperada**

Desde que Aubrey era pequena ela sempre falava o que pensava para todos que conhecia. Por um lado isso divertia seus pais e enquanto ela era bem pequena todos achavam engraçado, mas quando ela foi crescendo e continuando com esse hábito, todos passaram a achar que ela rude. Mesmo depois de várias vezes ser repreendida pelos pais ela continuou assim, mesmo depois do que sua mãe lhe disse.

- O problema de você falar assim é que, além de você magoar as pessoas, elas vão achar que estão no direito de falar a verdade de uma maneira rude com você também. - a mãe dela sorriu enquanto ajeitava o cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha da filha.

- Eles não vão ter o que falar de mim. - a pequena Aubrey respondeu de cara fechada. - Não vou dar motivos.

E tinha sido assim desde sempre.

Ela não dava motivo para as pessoas falarem mal dela, a não ser acusando-a de ser mal educada, rude e arrogante, mas ela realmente não ligava. Ela sabia que ela era. Tinha mantido o que sua mãe lhe disse na cabeça sempre que alguém falava algo assim com ela ou sempre que ela falava alguma verdade que a maioria das pessoas não falaria.

_- Eu não gosto dela. - falou a verdade._

_- Você nem conhece ela!_

_- Eu sei, mas eu não gosto dela pelo pouco que eu já conheço. - o latino deu uma risada incrédula._

_- O pouco que você já conhece? Você só sabe que ela trabalha em um escritório, mora com as amigas-_

_- Eu sei que ela é sua namorada._

Nem em um milhão de anos Angel pensou que iria ouvir esse tipo de coisa saindo da boca de Miss Aubrey. A ruiva, porém, não parecia tão surpresa quanto ele pelo que tinha acabado de falar, o que também surpreendeu Angel. Ela estava com os braços cruzados e rosto sério enquanto olhava para ele, esperando algum tipo de resposta.

Ela não podia fazer aquilo com ele, era errado. Ele tinha passado todo o tempo em que eles estavam juntos como parceiros de dança tentando alguma coisa com ela, mas sempre recebendo respostas negativas. Agora que ele finalmente tinha tentado dar um tempo da sua ruiva favorita e tinha, por algum milagre, conseguido arranjar uma namorada legal, Aubrey estava ali, na cozinha dele, falando que não gostava da garota porque ela era sua namorada.

- E daí que ela é minha namorada? - ele perguntou, querendo e não querendo ao mesmo tempo que ela falasse.

Miss Aubrey riu dele incredulamente e se aproximou para responder.

- Eu não gosto dela porque ela é sua namorada, caso você não tenha entendido a referência.

- Eu entendi. - ele coçou a cabeça, por um momento sem jeito. - Só não entendi porquê você não gosta dela porque ela é minha namorada.

- Porque você mudou, Angel. - ela respondeu - E eu não fui a única que percebeu isso. Você não me chama mais de _hermosa_, _corazón_ ou _cariño_, nem fica de papo furado mais com as dançarinas de fundo... Você mudou. - ela franziu a testa.

- Mas não foi pra melhor? E não era isso o que você queria? Que eu parasse de ficar te irritando, que não ficasse dando papo para as outras dançarinas e focasse mais na música? - ele perguntou virando o rosto - É isso mesmo que eu estou fazendo, Aubrey.

Ela tocou o braço dele, o que fez o latino voltar a olhar pra ela. Por um lado, ele queria a afastar e voltar de uma vez pra sala porque o que ela estava fazendo era perceber o que ela tinha perdido, o que ele gostava muito, mas ao mesmo tempo ele queria Miss Aubrey. Sempre quis e talvez sempre fosse querer. Tinha algo na ruiva - e não era só sua beleza ou seu talento - que fazia ele gostar muito dela.

- Eu quero você de volta, quero o velho Angel de volta. - ela murmurou.

A única coisa que ele conseguia fazer naquele momento era olhar para os olhos verdes dela. Aubrey continuava com a mão sobre o braço dele, parecia que ambos estavam paralisados.

Até que um pigarro fez ambos olharem para a porta da cozinha. Na mesma hora Aubrey tirou a mão do braço de Angel e desviou o olhar para o chão, enquanto o latino continuou olhando para sua namorada parada na frente deles dois. Malorie tinha a boca aberta minimamente e os olhos azuis estavam do tamanho de pratos.

- E-eu só achei que vocês estavam demorando pra pegar o vinho. - ela murmurou.

Angel olhou para a garrafa de vinho em sua mão e suspirou, passando a outra mão pelos cabelos, arrepiando um pouco os fios.

- Já pegamos, podemos voltar. - ele respondeu.

- Podem voltar. - Miss Aubrey respondeu, o rosto passando indiferença, mas Angel tinha certeza de que ela era apenas uma boa atriz. - Eu vou pra casa.

- Mas-

- Preciso dormir, amanhã vou acordar cedo. - a ruiva cortou o parceiro de dança. - Tchau, Malorie, um prazer conhecer você, pena que não posso ficar mais. - falou sorrindo.

Miss Aubrey só passou a mão pelos cabelos do latino e acenou com a cabeça para a loira antes de sair da cozinha e finalmente do apartamento dele. Atravessou o corredor tentando controlar a velocidade dos passos, para não parecer que ela estava correndo, e quando chegou em casa foi direto para seu quarto.

* * *

- Cadê Aubrey? - Emilia perguntou com os braços cruzados.

Ela olhava para todos ao redor dela, prontos para começar o ensaio - trinta minutos atrasados, já que estavam esperando pela integrante feminina da Lu$h Crew.

- Estranho, ela não é de faltar. - Glitch comentou.

- Nenhum de nós somos. - Taye comentou, também cruzando os braços - Por isso fazemos parte da DCI.

Angel permaneceu em silêncio. Ele não tinha comentado com ninguém que tinha arranjado uma namorada e muito menos que ontem Aubrey a conhecido. Ele podia perceber que algumas pessoas estavam lançando a ele olhares indagadores discretos quando perguntavam onde a ruiva estava, mas o latino não pretendia falar isso com ninguém. A única coisa que tinha dito para os outros é que a ruiva não aceitou sua carona. Não era uma mentira.

Antes de sair para o trabalho, ele estranhou que Aubrey não tivesse tocado sua campainha para apressar ele, como era de costume, então ele foi tocar na casa dela. E não teve resposta. Também não insistiu muito, tocou só três vezes, e já que ela não saiu, preferiu ir embora de uma vez ao invés de chegar atrasado. Ele sabia o quanto sua parceira podia ser cabeça dura.

- Bem, pelo visto ela não vem. - Angel falou.

- Se ela não vem, você pode tentar treinar sozinho, Angel, mas é opção sua. - Rasa disse - Se quiser também pode ser dispensado.

- Acho que vou ficar mesmo.

* * *

Ela não faltou o trabalho pelo que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, não mesmo. Ela só estava se sentindo indisposta e não estava afim de ver a cara de Angel por dez horas seguidas. Ao invés disso, ela tinha acordado cedo, como era de costume, e, depois de comer uma fruta de café da manhã, praticado algumas músicas no seu quarto dos espelhos.

Esse quarto tinha feito sido feito especialmente para ela praticar. Tinha carpete cinza no chão e as paredes eram revestida de largos espelhos, assim ela conseguia se ver de todos os ângulos enquanto dançava. Geralmente ela pegava seu rádio portátil e botava em um canto do cômodo, com seu USB de músicas plugado nele, e assim passava um bom tempo só dançando.

Depois de suada e vermelha, Miss Aubrey decidiu que era hora de se arrumar para almoçar na rua, já que, por mais que ela soubesse cozinhar (depois de um mini cursinho culinário qualquer um saberia), não estava com a menor paciência para tal.

Tomou um banho gelado rápido e, assim que saiu do banheiro, ouviu sua campainha tocar.

É claro que a primeira pessoa que lhe veio em mente foi seu parceiro de dança. Pelo horário ele ainda deveria estar na DCI, mas talvez ele tivesse sido dispensado pelo dia já que ela tinha faltado. Mas também poderia ser o porteiro do prédio, pronto para lhe entregar uma correspondência. É, não devia ser Angel.

Ela se desenrolou da toalha e botou o roupão felpudo branco. Foi até a porta e abriu uma pequena fresta, tentando esconder o corpo atrás da porta e apenas botando a cabeça para o lado de fora.

- Malorie? - a ruiva exclamou surpresa.

A loira apenas olhava para ela, com um mínimo sorriso no rosto.

- Olá, Aubrey.

Por um momento Miss Aubrey pensou seriamente em fechar a porta na cara da garota e chamar o porteiro para tirá-la dali, mas o que uma menina que era menor que ela e não parecia ter o treino físico que ela tinha poderia fazer? Ela também tinha se mostrado bem civilizada, mesmo depois de ver a cena que ela e Angel estavam fazendo na cozinha.

- O que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa com Angel? - perguntou, mesmo sabendo que não devia ser nada disso.

- Não, só vim aqui conversar.

- Bem, você me pegou em uma situação ruim, eu acabei de sair do banho.

- Se quiser posso esperar na sala.

Depois de pensar mais um pouco no que estava fazendo, Miss Aubrey abriu a porta e deixou a jovem entrar.

- Fique a vontade na sala, já volto.

A loira entrou no apartamento e viu o quão bem decorado e limpo ele era. Aubrey aproveitou e fechou novamente a porta, já dando as coisas para a menina, pronta para ir trocar de roupa. Mas antes que pudesse ir embora, a outra comentou.

- Seu apartamento parece maior que o de Angel.

A ruiva parou na metade do corredor e não se virou para responder.

- E é. Quando Angel e eu viemos ver os apartamentos, ele me deixou ficar com o maior. - e depois disso conseguiu chegar ao seu quarto segura.

Seria uma longa tarde.

* * *

Ela sentou cuidadosamente na sala, tentando encostar no menor número de coisas possíveis. A decoração era toda branca, preta e de vidros. O apartamento não podia ser mais impessoal, mesmo que a dona fosse uma mulher de personalidade.

_Quando Angel e eu viemos ver os apartamentos, ele me deixou ficar com o maior._

Malorie suspirou. O que Angel não faria por aquela diaba ruiva? Miss Aubrey era a típica garota nascida em berço de ouro cujas chances de mudar de status era negativa. Ela era esnobe, arrogante, mimada, egocêntrica, fria e mesmo assim, algo no meio daquela personalidade, atraia Angel. E não era só a beleza dela, por incrível que pareça. O latino mesmo já disse que ele gostava de conversar com a parceira de dança, ela lembrava.

Olhou para a TV que mais lhe parecia uma tela de cinema, olhou para o sofá macio no qual estava sentada, para o tapete felpudo, para a decoração bonita e se perguntou como Angel se via ali, como ele se via com aquela mulher em qualquer maneira possível.

- Então, o que te trouxe aqui? - a ruiva apareceu de repente.

Com certeza ela se arrumou bem mais rápido do que Malorie tinha previsto e também não tinha secado o cabelo, que parecia bem maior sem os cachos. Ela usava um vestido azul petróleo que ia levemente até acima do joelho e era solto do busto para baixo. Um casaco leve branco ia por cima, já que estava ventando bastante naquela época do ano. Os sapatos não eram altos, eram sapatilhas vermelhas.

- Só queria conversar. - a loira respondeu.

- Bem, se for algo sobre meu parceiro de dança, acho que a conversa não é realmente necessária. - ela respondeu.

- Você já almoçou? - a mais nova tentou mudar a abordagem e o assunto, não ia conseguir conversar com Aubrey se ela continuasse com a guarda armada.

- Não, ia sair para fazer isso agora.

- Então me acompanha?

Com um suspiro cansado, a ruiva apenas concordou com a cabeça.

* * *

Tinha sido Malorie quem escolheu o restaurante, mas Aubrey não pode abrir a boca para reclamar. Ela gostava bastante daquele restaurante, mesmo que não fosse tão luxuoso quanto os lugares em que ela estava acostumada a ir. Elas sentaram-se em uma mesa que ficava perto da maior janela do restaurante. Malorie esperou ambas terem pedido o almoço para tentar realmente começar a conversar com a outra mulher.

- Então, você não foi trabalhar hoje. - a loira comentou.

- E você de alguma maneira parecia saber disso. - Aubrey rebateu olhando para suas unhas pintadas de vermelho, como se tivesse algo muito interessante por ali.

- Foi sorte, - ela admitiu - apenas deduzi certo que você iria faltar ao trabalho hoje.

A ruiva apenas fez um som como se dissesse que entendia e continuou olhando para suas unhas. Agradeceria se o nível de conversa continuasse assim, não estava com paciência nenhuma para conversar com a namoradinha de Angel.

- A quanto tempo você e Angel se conhecem? - a loira perguntou.

- Há mais de três anos. - Aubrey respondeu.

- E desde então vocês são uma crew? - mesmo que já soubesse a resposta, precisava de alguma maneira fazer a outra mulher ficar menos tensa.

- Não. - agora Miss Aubrey tinha parado de olhar para as unhas - Na primeira edição do Dance Central era cada um por si. Só a partir da segunda edição foi que nós precisamos nos juntar. - ela sorriu, como se lembrasse de algo.

Um garçom apareceu, servindo as bebidas que elas tinham pedido. Malorie agradeceu ao homem quando ele foi embora.

- E vocês se juntaram logo de cara?

- Não, de jeito nenhum. - ela fez uma careta - No começo eu tentei fazer crew com outras pessoas e ele também. Foi só quando ele apareceu na minha boate, no iate, que nós nos reconhecemos do primeiro Dance Central, então a partir daí tivemos a ideia de nos juntarmos, já que éramos ambos veteranos. - a ruiva já parecia um pouco menos desconfiada.

- E desde então Angel gosta de você?

Malorie podia até rir do tamanho que os olhos verdes da parceira de dança do seu namorado tinham se tornado, mas não o fez porque a pergunta não permitia isso. Miss Aubrey abriu a boca, mas fechou-a, como se tivesse desistido de responder. Ela desviou o olhar para o prato na frente dela e suspirou antes de voltar a falar.

- Na verdade, não. - a ruiva sorriu - No começo era tudo bom, sabe? Estávamos ambos focados em ganhar, mas pouco antes de fazermos nossa performance, ele começou com as brincadeirinhas, as cantadas, as palavras em espanhol... É claro que eu levei na esportiva por um tempo, mas depois comecei a, mesmo que achasse que era brincadeira, cortar as piadinhas.

- Até que você descobriu que não eram piadinhas. - a loira completou.

- Mas isso faz pouco tempo, foi apenas um pouco antes da terceira edição da competição. - ela confessou.

Droga, por que mesmo estava falando aquelas coisas para aquela garota? Ela precisava ficar quieta.

- E você, faz quanto tempo que conhece Angel? - a ruiva indagou.

- Dez anos. - ela respondeu.

Dessa vez, Malorie pode dar um sorriso ao ver a expressão surpresa da ruiva.

- E vocês só começaram a namorar agora? - falou, mesmo que não fosse exatamente essa pergunta que quisesse fazer.

- Pois é. - ela deu uma risada - Eu conheço ele desde que éramos adolescentes, minha mãe era a enfermeira da avó dele. Então quando ele e o irmão iam visitá-la, eu acabava encontrando com os dois. Nós não ficávamos muito de bate papo, como eu disse, ele ia visitar a avó, mas desde então eu o conheço.

Aubrey franziu a testa e desviou o olhar da garota. A mesma garota que já fazia parte da vida de Angel em um outro nível, ela não era uma desconhecida. Muito pelo contrário. Ela conhecia a avó e o irmão dele. Isso se também já não conhecesse os pais dele.

- Bem, então foi pra isso que você me chamou? Pra deixar bem claro que você não é uma desconhecida? Pra me avisar que você já o conhece a bem mais tempo que eu? - perguntou tentando soar o mais entediada o possível.

- Também. - a loira admitiu - Só estou te mostrando que eu demorei dez anos pra namorar Angel. Não que eu ou ele tivéssemos essa intenção desde o começo, mas foi esse o tempo que demorou pra que nós tivéssemos a nossa chance juntos. Já você, manteve contato diário com ele por três anos e não fez sua oportunidade valer a pena, mas agora que está na minha vez você decidiu mudar de ideia... Sinto dizer, _Miss Aubrey_, que você também vai ter que esperar sua vez. Isso _se_ ela chegar.

Aubrey agradeceu que o garçom tivesse chegado com a comida logo depois que Malorie terminou seu discurso, ou então ela não sabia o que poderia ter respondido para a garota. O homem de cabelo castanhos botou os pratos delas e as desejou um bom apetite. Dessa vez Malorie não disse nada para o homem, então foi Aubrey quem agradeceu.

A primeira a começar a comer foi a namorada de Angel, enquanto sua parceira de dança apenas encarava o prato de comida e sua acompanhante, pensando no quão mal educado e escandaloso seria se ela jogasse o prato quente na cara daquela garota.

- Eu não vou esperar dez anos para ter Angel. - Aubrey tinha usado seu tom mais decidido e desafiador ao falar aquilo.

Quando Malorie levantou a cabeça, surpresa pela afirmação da ruiva, viu os olhos verdes acinzentados dela fechados em fendas, os cantos da boca contorcidos e o nariz franzido, como se tivesse sentindo algum cheiro desagradável.

-_ Ter? _- contestou - Você acabou de falar de Angel como se ele fosse algum tipo de objeto de luxo que a princesinha ainda não tem.

- Não importa a maneira que eu disse, essa é a verdade. - Aubrey respondeu - Eu não ligo se você demorou dez anos para ser notada por Angel. Sabe o que vai demorar bem mais de dez anos? Você conseguir tirar ele de mim. Na verdade, isso nunca vai acontecer. Os dez anos que você conhece ele não se resume nem a metade do que nós passamos juntos. - seu tom continuava controlado e baixo. Aubrey respirou fundo, pronta para continuar - Já tem muito de mim nele e muito dele em mim pra você achar que eu vou esperar o mesmo tempo que você esperou para tê-lo.

Antes que Malorie dissesse mais alguma coisa, Aubrey se levantou da cadeira, abriu sua carteira - a única coisa que ela trouxera na mão - e tirou uma nota de cem dólares, botando-a na mesa.

- O almoço fica por minha conta. Bom apetite.

* * *

**N/A.: Demorei pra caramba, pra não falar outra coisa. Mas eu viajei e esqueci de postar antes de viajar - inteligência rara, eu - e quando voltei pra casa meu moldem estava queimado... Pois é, adoro, só que não. **

**Enfim, cá está o que eu acredito ser o penúltimo ou antepenúltimo capítulo. Não quero prolongar muito essa fic. Até porque esse capítulo me deu uma ideia pra uma outra fic! TCHARAM! ;3**

**A parte do "Eu não vou esperar dez anos para ter Angel" eu tinha na verdade pensado em inglês - "I will _not_ wait to have him." - e ela fica bem melhor em inglês, além de fazer a Miss Aubrey parecer bem mais possessiva e ciumenta ;3 **

**amo, apenas! haha**


End file.
